Happy Birthday, brother
by MyWonderfulOblivion
Summary: Lady brings the twins to somewhere special for their birthday. Summary sucks. Yaoi, shounen ai, incest, twincest
1. Chapter 1

**AN**:Yo! It took me forever to find a decent story of my own for the Sparda twins. I think this one will be quite enjoyable. I mean, how often do you see Vergil getting drunk! Haha.

**Warnings: **incest, yaoi, alcohol use, lemon. If any of these things offend you, please click the "Back" button. It has uses, you know. All flames will be used for gooey, marshmellowey perposes.

**Pairing:**VergilxDante

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Devil May Cry or the twins. They all belongs to Capcom. The only thing I own is my freakish love for Vergil! -tackles Vergie- Yes.. Vergie.. I call him Vergie. Haha, if you take out the 'r'.. it spells Vegie. xD Srry I'm always like this.. I'm sober, I swear!

**ONWARD!**

--------------------------------------

"You're seriously getting us something for our birthday?"

Dante sat in his office with his feet kicked lazily on the desk. Lady stood in front of him.

"Well, I'm bringing you guys somewhere. I know _you'll_ like it, but I'm not sure about Vergil though."

"Don't worry about him. He's not used to getting anything anyways." Dante flipped through the newspaper that was sitting on his desk. He didn't notice when Lady began walking out of the room. "That's horrible! Why don't you get him anything?"

He payed no attention to her and kept on reading. She turned the door knob behind her and opened the door.

"Well, I'll be back here around 6, okay?" The demon waved his hand, indicating for her to leave. "Okay okay. Just go already."

"Oh, and Dante?"

He finally took his eyes off the newspapaer, noticing Lady standing beside him. She bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Happy Birthday."

A cocky smile started on his lips. He opened his mouth to say something undoubtedly perverted but was cut off. "Don't you even think about it." She smiled then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

As she was walking up to the front door, she saw Vergil walking down the stairs from the corner of her eye. Her was vigerously trying to get his hair out of his face from his previous shower but was failing horribly. So he just kept it down. A small blush rose on Lady's cheeks because he was only in a towel. She didn't like Vergil, but he still looked like Dante with his hair down like that.

He noticed her staring at him. "Hey Mary. What are you doing here?" Vergil was the only one who called her by her real name. He thought it was more proper to call her that.

"Hey. I just dropped by to tell Dante something. Actually, I'm taking you both out for your birthday around 6. Is that okay?" Vergil ran a hand through his hair, which still wasn't cooperating with him. "Really? Hm, Dante never does anything for me so I'm not quite used to it. Yeah, That'd be nice. Thanks." They smiled warmly to eachother.

"So where are you taking us?" Lady closed one eye in a wink. "It's a surprise." With that, she walked out of Devil May Cry and down the street.

The elder twin walked into Dante's office where the said devil was still reading the newspaper with his feet on the desk. "Did she tell you where we're going?" Vergil grabbed another towel off the rack. He rubbed his head, drying the water from the shower. "No. Why would you think I would know if she didn't even tell _you_? Dante said from behind the newspaper. "I don't know. Well, where do you think she's taking us?"

Dante turned several pages. "Who knows? She's a chick. You never know what you get outta chicks.."

Vergil walked into the bathroom and changed but with the door slightly open so he could hear Dante through the door. "You say that like they're all the same, Dante."

Dante finally lowered the newspaper. "it's because they are! They _all_ listen to the 'Jessica Simson' crap, they love when you give them flowers. and they watch those cheesy romance movies." Vergil came out of the bathroom, neatly folding the towels. "Um, Iwatch those _cheesy_ romance films. I happen to find them interesting." "...Exactly!" Vergil rolled his eyes.

Vergil sighed and looked at the clock... 3 hours until his first birthday gift since their mother died...

Dante grabbed a bottle of vodka off the shelf a poured himself a shot. After that, he filled a second glass. He drank from the shot glass then slammed the fragile glass down on the desk from the burning taste in his throat. He nudged the second glass towards Vergil. "No Dante. You know I can't stand that stuff after what you did to me." Dnate raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh well, your loss." he said as he hit back another shot.

He threw the glass up in the air. With lightning quick movements, he grabbed Ivory and skillfully shot upwards. With his first shot, he shattered the glass into tiny pieces which showered them both.

"..showoff." Vergil smirked.

"Only for you, dear brother." he said sarcastically. He spun his gun on his index finger then stuck it into his back pocket. Vergil turned and began walking out the door. "Whatever you say.. Just know that you're cleaning up all this glass."

"Love ya too, Verge!" he called back.

The heels of his boots clicked on the wooden floor as he walked over to the bookshelf, leaving Dante to _"clean"_.

'_Right..like he'd **ever** listen to me._' he thought.

He grabbed his romance novel that he'd been reading for the last two weeks. Dante took a look at it once out of curiostity, and he didn't understand a word of it... only because it was all written in Latin.

Vergil sighed and closed the book. He could never read when Dante was on his mind. He walked over to the shelf and placed the book back where is was. Now all he had to do was try to find and activity to last him 3 hours...

---_3 hours later_---­

Vergil had fallen asleep on the chair in the main room. When he woke up, he found somebody put a blanket over him. But who? The only person in Devil May Cry other than him was Dante and that doesn't seem like something the white haired demon would do.

He stood up and looked around the shop for Dante. While he was, he glanced at the clock.

6:05

'_Mary should be here at any moment. Where could Dante **be**?'_

He wasn't in his office, the bathroom, or upstairs.

"Dante? Where the hell are you!" he called throughout the shop.

No answer.

Vergil walked out the back door, searching for Dante in the alley.

---_30 minutes ago---_

Dante thought about how Lady had said about Vergil not getting anything for his birthday.

_"How horrible."_

For some odd reason, Dante felt _guilty_ for not buying Verge anything.

He noticed Vergil sleeping in the main room and lightly placed a blanket over his brother.

"Happy birthday, V."

Dante grabbed his keys and walked out the front door. As he was walking down the road to find a nearby store, he checked his wallet. "Damnit. What can I buy him with only 15 bucks!"

_**End Chapter One**_

AN: Bleh. I dunno.. I don't like it much.

Vergil will get drunk sometime. Don't worry. xD Just be patient with me.

So.. good? Bad? Comments? Questions? Horrific death threats? o.O Hope not.

The review button is hungry.. click it to feed it. )


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**Okay.. srry I took so long. 

**Warnings: **incest, yaoi, alcohol use, lemon. If any of these things offend you, please click the "Back" button. It has uses, you know. All flames will be used for gooey, marshmellowey perposes.

**Pairing:**VergilxDante

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Devil May Cry or the twins. They all belongs to Capcom. The only thing I own is my freakish love for Vergil! -tackles Vergie- Yes.. Vergie.. I call him Vergie. Haha, if you take out the 'r'.. it spells Vegie. xD Srry I'm always like this.. I'm sober, I swear!

**ONWARD!**

**----------------------------------------**

**---**_30 minutes later---_

Vergil had given up on finding his brother and was sitting on the couch waiting for him to show up.

He began tapping his fingers when the front door creaked open.

Dante stepped in and quietly closed yhe door behind him, thinking_hopeing_ his brother was still asleep.

"Care to explain where you've been?" Vergil asked, almost sounding motherly. Dante cursed inside. He turned to face his "_beloved"_ brother. "You don't need to know everywhere I go. You're not out mother."

"Yes, but I'm your brother. I _do_ worry about you, you know... What's in the bag?" the elder one reached for the bag in his brother's hands but Dante pulled it away before he could reach it. "Umm... it's... nothing you'd be interested in. It's just.. uh.. something I bought myself." Vergil's hopes faded. "Oh.. alright. Of course."

Just as he said that, there was a sudden knock at the door.

Dante turned from is brother's painful gaze and opened the door to find Lady on there other side. "Hey guys. Ready to go?" Dante turned to the stairs and started up. "Um.. yeah. Be right back." Dante ran up the stairs and into his room. Vergil sighed. "He's been acting.. very strange since he came home."

"Got home?" she asked confused. Vergil stood up from the couch and walked to the coat rack where he grabbed his blue trench coat. "Yeah. He must've gone out while I was asleep. When he came home a few moments ago, he's been nervous about this bag he had with him."

Lady smirked.

She _did_ tell Dante earlier how horrible it was that Vergil never got anything for his birthday. Maybe he grew a heart a got him something.

Dante took a small velvet box out of the box and placed it into his pocket. "Hope Verge likes it... wasn't easy getting the money." He sighed and made his way down stairs.

""Dante, you ready yet? Hurry up!" Lady called. "Yeah yeah. Hold your horses, lady."

The younger twin grabbed his precious red leather jacket and they all walked out the door.

---------------------------------------

The three stood outside the large building. The twins were in shock.. both for different reasons.

"Love Planet... you brought me to the place I go every weekend!"

(AN:If you don't play DMC, Love Planet is a strip club wink wink)

Vergil blinked. '_Did Mary actually think I would **enjoy** this place!'_ "Um...Mary?"

Lady waved her hand. "Sorry Verge. I couldn't think of anything else for you." Vergil sighed deeply. '_Well...might as well try to enjoy myself.'_

When they walked inside, the place was packed. Lady took out her walled. She gave them each $20. "No use in me staying. Here's some money for drinks or..." she looked at all the women in the room. "..whatever you need, _Dante_." The younger Sparda rolled his eyes. "Have fun!" She then left them to _enjoy_ themselves.

Vergil sighed which this time Dante noticed. He hit him on the back. "Come on, dude. Cheer up. It's our birthday. At least _try_ to get with a chick. I know this one girl who's always up for--" "Dante, you know I'm not that type of person." Vergil inturrupted. Dante thought for a moment. "Oh right. You never get laid."

"Gee. Thanks for cheering me up, brother." He spat sarcastically Dante eyed a girl at the bar. "Anytime, Verge. Anytime." He patted Vergil's arm. "Well... see ya later. I'm gonna go enjoy myself. Unlike _you_."

Dante strolled over to the young woman who, in Vergil's opinion, was very underdressed.

Vergil watched his brother as he tried to act cool and lean against the bar next to her. He watched him mouth a pickup line which was probably cheesy because she slapped him and stomped off.

Dante walked back to Vergil like a beaten dog, expecting a sarcastic remark.

"Having fun yet, brother?" he teased. Dante grumbled something inaudible. "Yeah, well at least I'm _trying_ to."

----------------------------

Vergil sat at one end of the bar alone while Dante sat on the other, surrounded by women. The younger one noticed his twin looking bored and tapping his fingers against the wood. He waved over the bartender.

"Hey Dante! Long time no see. What can I do for ya?" she asked. Dante pointed to his twin. "See that guy over there with the white hair and blue coat?" "Yeah. Hey, he looks a lot like you!"

"Yeah, he's my twin brother. I want you to give him some vodka. And if he asks, it's just water, okay?" She hesitantly poured a glass. "Seems a little mean to trick 'em like that, don'tcha think?" Dante shrugged. "Yeah, but today's our birthday and he needs to loosen up a bit, ya know?"

"Oh, really? Well then happy b-day! How old are ya now?" The half-breed shrugged. "Eh, lost count."

She laughed and turned towards Vergil. "I know how ya feel!"

She made it to the older twin and put the glass in front of him. He eyed the clear liquid carefully. "What's this for?" he asked cautiously. The bartender pointed to his brother. "He said to give this to you. Happy birthday by the way!" She grinned widely and walked away to help somebody else.

Vergil analyzed the drink Dante had bought him once more. Obviously, Dante thought he wouldn't know what he was up to. Vergil laughed inwardly to himself. "Foolishness, Dante..." he pressed the glass to his lips. "...Foolishness." He took a gulp of the drink.

He began coughing uncontrolably from the burning taste trailing down his throat. The woman next to him patted his back. "Woah there. You okay?"

Vergil finally regained contol of himself. "Y-yeah. I'm fine, thank you."

She chuckled lightly. "Drink more than you can handle?" "Actually, it was my first drink. Well, by will that is." The woman blinked. "By will? Vergil pointed to his twin. "Yeah. My twin over there snuck some into my drink one time. Ever since then, not that I drank before, I can't stand alcohol. But since today's our "birthday", I'll make him happy and try to drink some."

"Awsome!" she held out her hand. "I'm Andrea. And you are...?"

Vergil grabbed it hesitantly. "My name's Vergil."

After they shook, Andrea looked him up and down. "You're cute..." she began to run her fingers through his white hair. "Can I show you something real quick? Let's go into the back room. I'll only take a sec."

Just as her hand began tracing his jaw line, he swatted it away. "No. Just because I told you my name doesn't mean I'm interested in what you have to offer. I don't know what I was thinking when I though there was a nother himan being with a brain in here."

He stood up and walked over to his brother, leaving the woman in shock.

As he was walking, he felt the vodka kicking in. He shook his head to try to rid of the dizzyness.

Dante felt a cold hand on his shoulder so he looked to see who it was. Finding out it was only Vergil, he calmed. "Hey there, Verge. How'd you like the drink?" Dante asked while one girl next to him twirled her finger in his hair.

"In case you didn't know, dear brother, I'm not stupid and I knew what it was when she gave it to me."

Vergil sat down beside him, making the girl in the other seat next to Dante leave from Dante's lack of attention to her. "Oh, so you didn't like it?" Dante asked. "I never said that" Vergil said with a smirk rising on his face.

"The first taste of it was awful. I could get used to the after taste though." Dante smirked along with him then ordered 2 shot glasses of Vodka. Vergil grabbed one while Dante took the other. They clinked the glasses together. "Happy birthday, brother."

They hit back the shot and set the glasses down. Vergil coughed a few times. "You okay?" Dante asked ask he rubbed his twin's back. But Vergil nudged the glass towards the bartender. "More..."

Dante blinked with suprise. "You want more! Heh, wow. Never thought this day would come."

The younger twin put his glass next to Vergil's.

"I'll take some more too."

**End Chapter Two**

----------------------------------------------------------

**AN:**Well.. there you have it. The beginning of the alcohol use. xD

And the part you have been waiting for comes next! Mwahahahaha!

Okay.. better go before mother catches me away. o.o;;


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**Yaay! And what you were waiting for lies here in this chapter! Vergil's drunk. xP Also the lemon's in this chapter.

**_So if you don't like twin brother's having (hot, steamy) sex, do not read on._**

**Warnings: **incest, yaoi, alcohol use, lemon. If any of these things offend you, please click the "Back" button. It has uses, you know. All flames will be used for gooey, marshmellowey perposes.

**Pairing:**VergilxDante

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Devil May Cry or the twins. They all belongs to Capcom.

**ONWARD!**

**----------------------------------**

Vergil slammed down yet another shot. "Um, Verge? Think you've had enough yet? You've already had around 13 shots." said Dante, who only had 5 shots, suprisingly.

Suddenly, Vergil began laughing histerically out of nowhere. "No fucking way! Now I know why you dink this stuff all the time! I've never been so happy!" he tried to stand up. His legs felt like jello and he fell to the ground. Dante insantly went to his brother's side and helped him up, which wan't very easy.

Vergil's laughed died down and his cheeks turned red. Both from the alcohol and also from the fact that his and Dante's faces were dangerously close.

Dante sighed. "Verge, I wanna give you something." he cocked his head to the side, implying for him and Vergil to go out back. He helped Vergil walk to the back door with his brother's arm around his neck.

The older twin leaned against the railing as Dante slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small leather box. He held it out for his brother to take. "I.. got this for you. I guess I felt bad 'cause I never get you anything. I really hope you like it, The money was hard to-"

"Dante..."

The younger one hadn't noticed that Vergil had taken the box from him.

"Dante.. this is amazing..." he pulled out a golden chained amulet with a bright red ruby in the center. "Almost like what I got you."

"You... got me something?" Dante asked curiously. Vergil reached into his trench coat pocket. He pulled out a box exactly like the one Dante got. Dante slowly opened the box to reveal a necklace that looked just like Vergil's, only the chain was silver instead of gold.

The older twin pointed his gloved finger at the amulet he had given Dante. "Flip it over."

Dante did as he was told. He flipped the piece of jewlry in his fingers to reveal an engraving in the back.

_Vergil&Dante_

(**AN:** Yes.. the amulets. xD)

"Verge... you.. didn't need to get me anything."

Vergil shrugged. "I wanted to. And _you_ didn't have to get me anything either."

Dante smiled brightly. "I felt like it. I love ya, Verge. You're the best twin anyone could ask for."

Vergil smirked. "That doesn't sound like something you'd say." Dante laughed. "Well, I'm very buzzed. What do you expect?" Vergil didn't answer. He stood still looking into his brother's blue eyes that mirrored his own.

Suddenly, he reached forward and hugged Dante closely. Dante was shocked. Vergil _never _hugged him.

But, then again, Vergil was drunk. He may not even remember this whole day.

Dante put his arms around his brother and returned the embrace. He gasped loudly as Vergil began kissing his neck. "Fuck.. Verge. What the hell are you doing!" Once again, Vergil didn't answer. He only licked up to Dante's jawline then slowly made his way towards his lips.

Dante was no longer in a panic and his voice had dimmed to a whisper. "Vergil..."

Vergil laced his pale fingers in his brother's hair and softly placed a kiss on Dante's unexpecting lips. Dante couldn't move. If he _could_ move, he would've run away from Vergil. The only thing he _could_ do was kiss him back.

Vergil parted his lips lightly then parted Dante's own with his tounge. Since the younger devil was drunk, he cooperated with him. Vergil placed his hand on Dante's waist while Dante had his arms around his brother's neck. Vergil back Dante into the brick wall and held his brother's body firmly against it with his own.

Soon enough, the kiss was no longer soft and innocent. Vergil had one hand inside the collar of Dante's leather jacket while the other was down the waistline of his pants. Dante moaned quietly, letting his own hands drift to the button of his brother's pants.

They were both suddenly aware of where they were. They looked around, finding a giant crowd of squealing fangirls taking photos and video taping.

"Ever heard of privacy?" mumbled Dante under his breath.

"Um, I think we should go inside now, Dante. Whaddya say?" Dante grabbed Vergil's hand which was drawing invisable circles on his chest. "I say we do."

They twins made their way into the building which won many 'aww's frp, the girls (maybe boys?) that were watching.

Since Dante was "fammiliar" with the owner (which is a girl.. yes.. a woman owns a strip club.. NOT ONY **GUYS** CAN OWN STRIP CLUBS, YANNOW! .. sry.), he asked for a free room. Of course, with her being madly in love with Dante, she accepted.. but gave him a strange look when she noticed he was going in with a _guy_.. his _twin **brother**_ even. Then Dante shoved Vergil into the small, erotically decorated room and locked the door behind himself.

Vergil pushed Dante against the door and roughly removed his jacket. The younger brother ran his finger's through Vergil's now fallen hair. The elder twin bit down on Dante's neck which caused his legs to weaken slightly. Vergil led Dante to the bed and gently pushed him so he would fall backwards onto it.

Dante watched as his brother kissed lightly down his exposed chest and to his stomach. He dipped his tounge into the navel and continued lower. His pale fingers hungrily undid his button and zipper. He slid the fabric over his thighs and down to his knees.

"Happy birthday, brother."

He lowered his head down between his brother's legs.

Dante threw his head back a moaned loudly as Vergil took him into his mouth. Sweat dropped from his forhead onto the red satin sheets. Vergil looked up to watched Dante's reactions to the way he rolled his tounge around.

"I never thought this day would come. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this, Dante?" he said, now using his hand to pump Dante's shaft. "N-No." Dante struggled to say. Vergil leaned in and licked the shell of Dante's ear before whispering softly. "My whole life, Dante.. too long." Dante looked up in lust at his brother.

Vergil suddenly backed away from the bed. He removed his coat and carelessly threw it onto the floor. He slowly lifted his shirt, giving Dante a little strip-tease. He then walked back over to Dante as he sat up in the bed.

"Undo my pants..." Dante obeyed. He reached for the button but was stopped by Vergil grabbing his hand. "...with your teeth."

(AN:Ooo, kinky. xD)

A blush crept onto the younger twin's face. He hesitantly grabbed Vergil's waist and pulled it closer to him.

He skillfully unbuttoned the pants with his experienced tounge and teeth, never once taking his eye's off Vergil's lustfilled gaze.

When Dante was finished with that, he abandoned the zipper for a few moments and kissed Vergil's stomach and abdomen. He alternated between running his tounge over the smooth, silky skin and barely brushing his lips over his twin, teasing his greatly.

He finally returned to the zipper, pulling it down _extremely_ slowly. Vergil watched Dante's every move with lust. Dante slid his hand inside his brother's pants, running his cool fingertips over the hardened skin. Vergil made a low growling sound in the back of his throat, trying his hardest not to just make his brother his right then.

Dante slid the pants over Vergil's waist and down his thighs until they fell down to his ankles.

-----------------------------------------------------

Both of their bodies were bare by now and Vergil was laying over his twin, both of his hands on either side of Dante's head, holding himself up.

They were kissing passionately, years of built up curiosity being passed through their lips.

Vergil pulled away to look into his brother's eyes. He slowly snaked his fingers down to in between his brother's legs. Dante hissed in pain as Vergil inserted a pale finger. Vergil hesitated a bit. "Dante.. I'm sorry." Dante opened an eye. "Don't worry about it. If you're so concerned, there's a bottle of lube in the first drawer over there."

Dante pointer at the dresser. The room was decorated to look like an actual bedroom.

Vergil got off of Dante and stumbled over to the piece of furniture. He pulled on the handle and, as Dante had said, there was the small tube.

He made his way back to his brother, nearly tripping over himself in the process.(Still being drunk and all.) "You sure know too much about these rooms, brother." he said, crawling back onto Dante and cating his fingers with the substance. "Well, I _am_ in here a lot." Dante said before hissing once again.

"Does it hurt?" Vergil asked with concern. Dante winced a little. "No, I just wasn't ready is all. Just... quit worrying about me and move." He bicked his hips onto Vergil's finger.

Vergil nodded and added another finger then another, making a scissor motion and streatching his out. He thrusted his fingers about knuckle deep which made Dante scream loudly as he hit his sweet spot. Vergil smirked and repeated the action a few more times.

Dante gace a whimper of protest as Vergil removed his fingers. The older twin coated his own arousal with lube and postitioned himself at Dante's entrance. "Ready?" he asked, just barely in control of himself. Dante gave an uncirtain nod.

Vergil really couldn't control himself for much longer. He thrusted his hips forward. The twins hissed in pleasure. Vergil leaned forward and licked the blood from Dante's lip which he had been biting.

He buried his face in the crook of his brother's neck and lifted Dante's hips a little. He pounded into his little brother hard and fast, quickly losing all self control. Dante's grip on the sheets tightened until his knuckles were white.

Dante arched his back and wrapped his legs around his brother's waist, pulling him in even deeper. Vergil smirked and began kissing and nipping at Dante's neck.

Dante moaned Vergil's name, growing ever closer to release. Vergil sensed his brother's need growing(as well as his own), so he increased his speed of his thrusting. He reached a hand between their sweat slicked bodies and grabbed Dante's erection. He pumped in time with the motion of his hips.

The younger demon reached his arms up and lazily wrapped them around Vergil's neck. "Verge!" Dante yelled as he bucked his hips agains Vergil's hand, finally reaching his climax. He came all over his brother's hand and his own stomach.

Dante's muscles closed around Vergil, pulling him into release. He groaned and pulled out of his brother.

Vergil watched his little brother pant heavily as he licked Dante's seed from his hand and off his stomach. He crawled up to face his twin and kissed him fiercely, letting him taste himself.

"Having a good birthday?" The dark twin aked. Dante looked into his brother's eyes and smirked. "If you have to know..." he placed a loving hiss apon Vergil's lips. "...best fucking birthday I've ever had."

They btoh smiled.

Vergil then mumbled something that made absolutely no sense. Dante raised an eyebrow in confusion. "...what?"

Suddenly, everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------

**AN: **Oh..my..god! Twin smut. P

I am sooo friggin SORRY I took so long!

You all know that I love you.. o.o;; right?

-hides- Don't kill me.

So.. was it horrible? Be honest. ;.;

One more chapter to go!


	4. Chapter 4

Omg, thank you all for zeh **wonderful** reviews! I really, I mean **_really_**, appreciate them.

I really wasn't expecting anybody to like my writing. Lol

Well, this is the 4th and final chapter of this story.

I hope you all enjoy.

**ONWARD!**

---------------------------------------------

Vergil slowly opened his eyes to the bright light of the sun coming in through the window.

'_Hm... where am I? What happened?_' he sat up painfully, rubbing his head from the pounding headache that reminded him he had been drinking. He looked around, finding himself on the couch of Dante's apartment.

'_When the hell did we come home? And where the **hell** is Dante!_'

...Dante...

Reality hit him like a bus. Did something _actually_ happen between then? Or did he pass out and just imagine the whole thing? He _had_ to find out.

He tried to stand up, but lost his balence and fell back onto the couch. He groaned and layed back down. '_Well...Dante should show up eventually._'

He closed his eyes, almost nodding off into sleep until his demonic hearing picked up the sound of footsteps.

"Oh, you're awake?" Are you feeling better?" Lady walked over to him and sat down. Vergil sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Yes, thank you. W-where is Dante?" he asked.

"He's in the kitchen making you lunch." "Lunch?" he glanced at the clock that read 12:02. He groaned and stood up again, this time successfully.

He made his way down the hallway to the kitchen, using the walla to hold himself up. He peeked inside the doorway, finding his brother actually _cooking_. "...Dante?"

The younger twin jumped slightly at the sound of his brother's voice. "Oh, you're awake! Um.. your soup's ready if you want some." Vergil laughed inwardly to himself. '_It's just like him to pretend nothing happened._' he thought. '_...if it even happened._'

"Um, Dante...did something.. uh.. _happen_ last night? You know... between us?" he studdered.

Dante sighed. "You remembered, huh?" Vergil swallowed. "So, it _did_ happen..." he said mostly to himself. Dante laughed nervously, hoping that his twin wasn't regretting anything. "Yeah. Y-you don't..regret it.." he paused "..do you?" Dante made a risk to walk forward to his brother.

Vergil thought about it. _Did_ he regret it? '_No..I've always wished that something would happen between Dante and I but I've just been a coward and never made a move. The question is, little brother, are **you** regretting it?_'

"No.. Not at all. You know.." he walked seductively over to Dante "..Ive always wanted you. Drinking brought that feeling for you out." The younger twin froze as Vergil glided his finger across his jawline. "V-Verge?"

Dante closed his eyes tightly as a thin sheet of sweat covered his tan skin. "So.. you really meant what you did to me last night?" Dante asked, thinking he only did it because he was drunk. Vergil moved his face closer to Dante's until their noses were touching. "Oh, dear brother. You have no idea. And you did everything willingly, and you weren't even drunk. So..did _you_ mean everything _you_ did last night?"

Vergil tilted his head back slightly, smirking devilishly. The younger devil cleanched his teeth tight and mumbled something inaudible through them. Vergil raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"What was that, Dante? I didn't hear you."

Vergil was in incredible shock at Dante's next move. He had closed the little distance that was between their lips and _kissed _him. _Dante_ was kissing _Vergil_.

The older twin released a moan and pressed his lips harder against Dante. Vergil deepened the kiss and parted his twins mouth. Dante happily opened as their tounges gently glided along each other.

Their kiss lasted for what seemed like hours until Vergil finally pulled away.

"Like I said before..." Dante said breathlessly. "...best fucking birthday I've ever had."

Vergil smiled at that.

That's when they noticed Lady standing in the doorway, hand over her open mouth. Dante smiled a cocky smile.

Owari

--------------------------------------

**AN: **And there you have it. The end of my little story here. I know, I know it's a short chapter...

but I posted, right? DON'T KILL ME!

-runs from angry mod.. with torches-

Thank you for reading!

I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
